Espoir un jour
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Voldemort a gagné. Harry et ses amis ont réussi à trouver refuge dans la forêt interdite, mais le Survivant ne peut oublier celui à qui il avait promis son amour (en lui offrant une chaussure), et il espère encore le retrouver un jour. Harry/Dean slash


_Me voici de retour avec un autre OS. Celui-là, je n'ose même pas vous dire combien d'années il a tellement je l'ai commencé il y a longtemps^^ Il m'a prit énormément de temps notamment parce qu'il a été abandonné pendant pas mal d'année, je bloquais sur un passage, et n'ai trouvé la suite que... L'année dernière peut-être ? En tous cas, récemment.  
_

 _Donc mon premier Harry/Dean, sans scène olé olé donc le paring est léger... Ça se lit sans se prendre la tête, je pense._

 _(merci à Devil pour ses relectures !)_

 _Bonne lecture, laissez-moi un petit mot à la fin si ça vous a plu, ou si vous avez quelque chose à critiquer (je suis à l'écoute de vos avis, chers lecteurs) et à bientôt !_

 _Yume u_u_

* * *

 **Espoir un jour**

.

Ron trottina à travers les arbres, le souffle court, sa besace rebondissant contre son épaule sans qu'il ne ralentisse. Il rentra dans la clairière, fit un large mouvement de baguette pour enlever le sort de protection, et vit apparaître sous ses yeux la petite maison qu'ils habitaient.

Il eut un sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Harry et lui y habitaient depuis maintenant trois mois, et il en était sincèrement heureux.

Ils avaient perdu la guerre. Voldemort avait vaincu l'armée « blanche » et avait instauré son règne.

C'était moins horrible que ce que l'on craignait. Harry, Ron et Hermione comprenaient désormais sans mal que les adultes avaient caricaturé en leur expliquant la situation, en séparant le bien d'un côté, le mal de l'autre. Et si Voldemort n'était pas la personne qui donnait le plus de liberté à son peuple, il y avait une justice dans ses paroles, une logique dans ses actes, et Ron respectait cela.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas question que _eux_ aient une vraie justice, mais là encore, c'était logique : ils étaient les plus grands –les seuls ? comment savoir, ils n'avaient plus de lien avec personne– ennemis du lord, aucune chance ne leur permettrait de s'en sortir si jamais ils étaient attrapés.

Ils s'arrangeaient donc pour ne pas se faire attraper.

-C'est moi ! s'annonça-t-il gaiement en rentrant dans la maison.

Elle avait été entièrement construite par magie, à l'aide du savoir d'Hermione et Luna, et de la puissance de Harry. Elle était constituée du rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la salle à vivre et la cuisine, d'un petit étage où se trouvait la chambre des filles, et d'un sous-sol assez large où se trouvaient la chambre des garçons, la salle d'entraînement, la salle de bain, et une salle de potion où, la plupart du temps, personne n'allait.

-Salut Ron, l'accueillit Neville qui était assis à même le sol dans le salon, un spécimen d'une plante inconnue sur ses genoux essayant de s'enfuir.  
-On a quoi à manger aujourd'hui ?  
-Luna est toujours dans la cuisine. Il paraît qu'elle et Hermione élaborent une nouvelle recette à base de fougères...

Ron grimaça.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que les filles testaient leurs plats sur eux, et ça donnait une fois sur deux quelque chose d'immangeable... En même temps, quand on vit au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite, on mange ce que l'on peut.

Enfin, il ne devait pas généraliser. Des fois c'était très bon !

\- J'ai dégoté un bon gros morceau de... de machin, ça a l'air comestible.  
\- De machin ?  
\- Une bestiole noire et grise... avec des cornes.

Neville le regarda avec de gros yeux, avant de détourner la tête en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de sa capacité à trouver des trucs plus tordus les uns que les autres.

C'était d'ailleurs parfaitement faux. Harry trouvait toujours des trucs pires que lui : une fois, il était revenu avec une espèce de chimère lapin-dragon, et c'était parfaitement mangeable.

À ce propos...

-Il est où, Harry ?

-En reconnaissance. Il rentrera tard, il nous a dit, voire demain, je ne sais pas encore.

Aller en reconnaissance, ils le faisaient régulièrement, chacun leur tour. Ça consistait à prendre la cape d'invisibilité et se balader au ministère ou dans les rues très fréquentées pour glaner des renseignements.

Pas sur Voldemort pour le détruire, non, ils avaient laissé tomber ça. C'était sur leurs anciens amis, leurs familles, bref, tout ceux qu'ils avaient éloigné en perdant la guerre. La plupart n'étaient pas morts lors de la dernière bataille à laquelle ils avaient assisté, mais depuis, ils ne savaient plus grand-chose...

Durant cette fameuse bataille, Luna, Neville et le trio d'or s'étaient retirés précipitamment dans la Forêt Interdite pour soigner leurs blessures trop graves, et c'était à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient perdu contact avec les autres.

Il y avait eu pas mal de battues depuis, et à peu près deux semaines plus tard, l'armée de Voldemort gagnait la guerre. Définitivement, cette fois.

Fuir, ce n'est pas très gryffondor, c'est vrai, mais en même temps, ce jour-là, c'était ça ou mourir.

Les héros devraient mourir au combat ? Eh bien, très peu pour Ron. Il n'était un héros que parce que son meilleur ami n'était pas fichu d'être normal, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait eu une prophétie, pas mal d'ennuis, et qu'il n'hésitait pas non plus à aller lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

.

Harry recula dans l'ombre, n'osant pas en croire ses yeux, et se mordit les lèvres à temps pour éviter de pousser une exclamation de surprise. Le couple passa devant lui sans ralentir, le bras du jeune homme entourant les hanches de la fille qui gloussait en rougissant sans le quitter du regard, les deux partageant un air tendre et amoureux.

Il attendit qu'ils soient hors de vue avant de reprendre le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu.

Sans essayer de trouver plus de renseignements, même si d'habitude il restait beaucoup plus longtemps en reconnaissance, il décida de ne pas rester. Là, il n'en avait pas le courage. C'était trop... choquant, inattendu, bizarre...

Il transplana alors, et arriva au beau milieu de la Forêt Interdite.

À peine sa cape enlevée, il n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'une grosse bestiole lui sauta dessus. Aussitôt, il plia les genoux pour que la bête lui passe au-dessus de la tête, sortit son couteau et ouvrit le ventre avec l'élan de la bête.

Elle tomba au sol et il cligna des yeux. Il avait déjà du sang de partout, et ne savait même pas si la bestiole était comestible.

Il décida tout de même de la ramener avec lui. Au pire, ils pourraient réutiliser ses os ou sa fourrure pour quelque chose. Rien n'est superflu quand on vit au milieu de nulle part.

D'un coup de baguette, il entoura le cadavre d'un bouclier qui empêcherait l'odeur d'attirer tous les carnivores affamés du coin et le fit léviter devant lui, se dirigeant à travers les arbres sans le moindre mal.

Bientôt, la maison fut en vue, et il en fut soulagé, bien qu'une certaine anxiété lui serrât la gorge. Ce qu'il avait à leur dire ne serait pas la chose la plus facile à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après sa déclaration, le silence était écrasant dans la salle à manger. Ron fixait Harry avec des yeux comme des chaudrons. Il avait l'air plus confus qu'énervé, mais il gardait son calme. Il était comme ça depuis peu, mais le voir enfin devenir mature rappelait souvent à Harry que, lui, n'avait pas eu autant de chance.

Hermione avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque au-dessus de son nez. Elle avait l'air bien plus préoccupé que Ron, et on entendait quasiment son cerveau travailler sous ses épaisses boucles.

Luna, quant à elle, était aussi lunatique que d'habitude, l'air pensif, tandis que Neville avait la bouche ouverte, complètement sidéré.

-Tu veux dire, Ginny ? Ginny ma sœur ? demanda Ron sous le choc.  
-Avec Malfoy ?! s'exclama vivement Neville avec beaucoup moins de self-control.  
-C'est ce que j'ai dit, oui, répondit Harry de la voix la plus calme qu'il pouvait.

Il fallait dire que sur le coup, il était à peu près aussi choqué que Neville par ce qu'il avait vu, et ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. D'un côté, il était un peu dégoûté, mais de l'autre, il était fier que la jeune fille ait trouvé une place dans la société actuelle, malgré son nom.

Seulement, elle était de sang-pur, qu'importe que ses parents soient « traîtres à leur sang » et leur frère « ennemi numéro 2 » (avant Hermione, même si celle-ci prétendait que c'était du pur machisme parce qu'elle serait plus dangereuse). Le fait qu'elle soit en couple avec Draco Malfoy, mangemort et héritier d'une riche famille de sangs-purs, devait faire refleurir l'honneur de sa famille, sans aucun doute.

-Mais... fit doucement Ron en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On peut rien y faire, si ?  
-Ou plutôt, il n'y a rien à faire, rectifia Harry. Au contraire, elle va bien et ils avaient l'air... je sais pas... amoureux, je dirais.

Grimace collective, à part pour Luna qui était occupée à tripoter sa purée de fougères du bout des doigts.

-Un Malfoy amoureux, grogna Neville. Si on m'avait dit ça un jour...  
–Mais toi, Harry... Ça va ? demanda Hermione d'un air inquiet. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.  
-Heu... Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Eh bien, tu...

Elle semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait dire, l'air confus et se mordillant les lèvres.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux ?

Pour le coup, tout le monde la regarda avec de gros yeux. Harry la détrompa aussitôt :

-Pas du tout, je suis content qu'elle puisse s'intégrer. Je ne suis pas jaloux, certainement pas. Je vous ai, vous, on est tous ensemble très bien ici, et je ne vois absolument pas ce qui pourrait me...  
-Je ne parle pas de ça, Harry, le coupa Hermione.  
-Ah…

Il se passa une main dans sa crinière indomptable et demanda :

-De quoi tu parles, alors... ?  
-C'est que...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Ron avant de reporter son regard sur le brun :

-Tu l'aimes, non ?

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Ginny ?  
-Oui.  
-Heu... Ouais, je l'aime, mais je vois pas le rapport...  
-Mais non ! s'impatienta la jeune femme. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu l'aimes... comme _ça_ tu vois ? Comme un garçon aime une fille. Dans le sens romantique du terme !

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais non pas du tout ! Ginny est comme une sœur pour moi, il n'y a rien de tel entre nous, tu t'es fait des idées !  
-On ferait mieux de manger avant que ça refroidisse, déclara soudain Luna de sa voix pensive et tranquille. Ginny est une grande fille, et on connaît tous ici son caractère : c'est Malfoy le plus en danger, dans cette histoire.

Malgré lui, Harry ne put qu'être d'accord avec cette affirmation.

La dernière des Weasley n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on voulait mettre en colère.

.

Les jours passèrent et puis, finalement, la trace de quelques-uns de leurs anciens compagnons revint, sous la forme d'un appel radio.

Ron aimait bien écouter les radios magiques, bien que la censure de Voldemort l'empêchât de rendre agréables toutes les stations... Cependant, il y en avait une qu'il savait libérée de cette censure, bien qu'illégale.

Un grésillement précéda l'exclamation de joie du rouquin.

« ... pour une énième journée au sein du grand empire de Voldy ! »

\- Luna ! Mione ! Y a Seamus, les filles ! Il y a Seamus à la radio !

Les filles se précipitèrent vers lui et se penchèrent vers l'appareil pour écouter.

« Mes très chers auditeurs, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un vieil ami blessé au combat qui s'est réveillé hier de ses blessures ! Veuillez accueillir joyeusement Castor ! »

Une autre voix se fit entendre, faisant pousser un cri de surprise à Hermione. « Hey ! Pourquoi je serais un castor ? »

« Tu préfères les rats ? »

« Heu, non, Castor c'est bien... Bonjour à tous les auditeurs. »

-C'est Dean ! s'exclama Hermione. Dean est vivant, c'est lui ! Harry va être ravi : il est vivant !

Ron ne répondit pas, pinçant simplement les lèvres en pensant à la _véritable_ réaction de Harry quand il apprendrait pour Dean. Pas sûr que ce soit celle qu'attendait Hermione.

-Où est Neville ? Il faut le prévenir lui aussi !  
-Il médite pour son animagus, il vaudrait mieux le laisser, conseilla Luna d'une voix douce, le regard rivé sur l'appareil.

Ils se concentrèrent donc sur les voix des membres de l'AD qui accompagnaient celle de Seamus, prenant des nouvelles de tout le monde, heureux d'entendre les voix de ceux avec qui ils avaient partagé de nombreux moments avant que la guerre ne soit perdue.

.

Harry marchait d'un bon pas en direction de la maison, ayant capturé quelques petits animaux dans sa sacoche qu'il tenait à l'épaule pour le repas du soir.

Sa démarche était tranquille et détendue, ne craignant pas l'environnement hostile dans lequel il se déplaçait. Il avait apprivoisé la partie de la forêt qu'il traversait, et les arbres ne l'attaquaient plus.

Oui, parce que dans cette partie de la Forêt Interdite, c'était les arbres les créatures les plus dangereuses... Bien qu'il y ait quelques fauves, les araignées n'étaient pas dans ce coin, et le territoire des centaures s'arrêtait bien à trois ou quatre kilomètres au Sud. Les arbres étaient donc les ennemis principaux.

Enfin, ça, c'était avant, puisque grâce au génie de Neville en matière de botanique, il avait rapidement compris comment les apprivoiser et avoir la paix, ainsi qu'obtenir d'eux leur protection.

Il bâilla un peu en fermant les yeux, et faillit se prendre les pieds dans un caillou mal placé. Grognant et se massant son pied douloureux, il entra dans la clairière tout en désactivant le sort de protection, avant de le réactiver après qu'il soit rentré.

Seulement, une surprise douloureuse l'attendait dans ce qu'il considérait désormais comme étant son chez lui :

« Si on considère la situation actuelle du point de vue d'une personne n'ayant pas assisté aux malheureux changements de l'empire de Voldy, que pourrais-tu dire, Castor ? »

« Que le Quidditch n'est plus assez mis en avant, évidemment. »

Sa sacoche tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd qui attira l'attention de ses amis occupés à écouter la radio d'où la voix de... d'où SA voix sortait.

-Harry, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air ravi. Tu as entendu ? C'était Dean, il est en vie, il...

Elle se tut quand Ron posa une main sur son épaule en secouant la tête.

-Je... commença Harry avant de se taire, à court de mots.

Que devait-il dire ? Toute l'attention était sur lui. Hermione ne comprenait pas. Luna le fixait. Les autres étaient silencieux… Que devait-il dire ?

-J'ai trouvé des sortes de lapins pour le dîner. Vous pourrez préparer ça, les filles ?  
-Harry ?  
-Bien sûr, coupa Luna en s'avançant pour ramasser le sac. Viens Hermione, on y va.

Sans comprendre, l'ancienne gryffondor suivit la blonde vers la cuisine, tandis que Harry restait seul avec Ron. Ce dernier prit finalement la parole :

-Tu devrais peut-être lui dire...  
-Lui dire quoi ? Que j'ai eu une relation avec lui et que ça s'est fini avant même d'avoir commencé ?  
-Non... Lui dire que c'est allé plus loin que tu ne l'avais prévu.

Harry ne répondit rien.

-Tu sais, elle trouverait peut-être... une solution à ce problème...  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de solution.

Harry se détourna alors et prit l'escalier qui descendait vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas avouer que ce n'était peut-être pas un problème pour lui, que ça lui convenait peut-être et que, sur le coup, ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie.

.

 **La veille**

.

Quand Dean avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était tout de suite rendu compte qu'il y avait un soucis.

Déjà, il faisait froid. Or, Dean ne dormait jamais dans le froid, il s'enroulait toujours dans sa grosse couverture et se roulait en boule dedans, pour conserver le maximum de chaleur possible.

Ensuite, il n'était ni dans son dortoir ni à l'infirmerie... Or, il ne devait pas rentrer chez lui avant la fin de la guerre. Mais la guerre n'était pas finie, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était un peu redressé et avait vu un unique bandage sur son bras droit, alors que normalement, il avait des blessures de partout, et qu'aux dernières nouvelles, son flanc pissait le sang. De plus, il était tout ankylosé, un peu comme s'il avait dormi par terre, mais en quatre fois plus douloureux. Chaque mouvement lui tirait les muscles et lui envoyait des signaux de douleur au cerveau...

La quatrième chose qui le troubla, ce fut sa main gauche. Sa main dépourvue de la moindre bague.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-Dean ! Tu es réveillé !

Il leva la tête et eut alors la vision la plus choquante qu'il ait vue depuis ses cinq ans (une horrible histoire avec la salle de bain mal fermée chez sa grand-mère...) : Seamus avait le crâne rasé !

-Oh Merlin, Seam, t'as perdu tous tes cheveux !

Seamus fit mine d'être vexé tout en s'approchant de son lit pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu ouvres les yeux, c'est vraiment la première chose ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Seamus soupira puis releva la tête pour lui offrir un sourire soulagé. Il dit alors d'une voix douce :

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous...

Seulement, au lieu des larmes de joie auxquelles il s'attendait, Dean s'exclama à nouveau :

-Et en plus, tu as un anneau à l'oreille !

Laissant les découvertes physiques de côté, Seamus entreprit de mettre Dean au courant de tout ce qu'il avait raté depuis qu'il était inconscient.

-Donc... résuma Dean, ça fait huit mois que je suis dans le coma, qu'on a perdu la guerre, et que l'on n'a plus de nouvelles de Luna, Neville et le trio d'or...  
-Non, nous n'avons perdu la guerre que depuis six mois, mais le reste est juste.  
-Seamus, j'ai encore une question... Pour... pour ma bague ?

Son ami resta un instant à le fixer, sans comprendre, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire soudain. Il s'exclama :

-Ah ! C'est pour ça que tu fais une tête d'enterrement depuis tout à l'heure !

Il se leva pour ouvrir le tiroir de la petite table de nuit à ses côtés et lui tendit un petit écrin en bois.

-On te l'avait enlevée pour que ça ne gêne pas la circulation du sang. Tiens.

Avec un sourire timide, Dean la renfila à son doigt avant de rediriger son regard vers son ami.

-Merci...

.

 **Le lendemain**

.

Harry était dans la chambre des garçons, assis sur son lit, le regard rivé sur sa main gauche.

Il n'avait jamais retiré l'anneau de son doigt, l'ensorcelant juste pour que personne n'y prête attention. Non, jamais il ne pourrait s'en séparer...

Il y a plus d'un an, alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, les garçons gryffondors de sa promotion avaient fait une soirée en remplissant leur dortoir de bonbons en provenance du magasin des jumeaux. Dean et lui avaient testé des dragées dont ils ignoraient les effets, qu'ils découvrirent rapidement : elles leur retiraient toute retenue. Dans la nuit qui avait suivi, ils s'étaient embrassés pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et s'étaient retrouvés à se fiancer après avoir métamorphosé le réveil de Seamus et la chaussure de Neville en bagues…

C'était un souvenir aussi embarrassant que ridicule, et Harry se doutait bien que Dean aurait mille fois valu une déclaration plus romantique, et sans l'aide des produits Weasley... Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait.

Le problème, c'est que peu après, Harry et ses meilleurs amis avaient dû quitter précipitamment Poudlard pour partir à la recherche des horcruxes, et rien n'avait pu être mis au clair.

Tout ce qu'il savait de cette affaire, c'est que ses sentiments étaient partagés, car la dragée n'était pas un filtre d'amour. Ils avaient juste été poussés à faire tout ce dont ils avaient envie sans considération des refrènements habituels... Dean l'aimait donc autant que lui-même le désirait, et c'était fabuleux de le savoir, mais...

Mais un peu avant que Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna ne fuient les combats pour se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt, Dean avait été gravement blessé lors d'un duel et avait été plongé dans le coma.

C'était la dernière chose qu'il savait de lui... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, du moins.

Dean s'était réveillé.

.

Dean avait visité le petit QG de ce qui restait de la résistance depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ils étaient moins d'une vingtaine, bien que certaines personnes venaient de manière irrégulière pour se protéger, à cause de leur sang ou d'un mot qu'ils n'auraient pas dû prononcer, ne restant que le temps que les affaires se tassent.

Il avait été surpris d'apprendre que le seul Weasley faisant partie du groupe était Percy, mais Seamus lui avait assuré qu'il avait changé et qu'il était bien plus dévoué à eux qu'à Poudlard lui-même, qu'il avait beaucoup changé et qu'ils lui faisaient confiance à présent.

-Mais... vous n'avez pas peur qu'il vous trahisse ?  
-Pour quoi faire ? Il n'est plus surveillé, tu sais, presque tous les Weasley ont repris leurs vies là où ils l'ont laissée avant la guerre. Il n'y a que les jumeaux qui ont quitté l'Angleterre, et Mr Weasley qui vit actuellement quelque part dans le monde moldu.  
-C'est étonnant... Même Ginny ?  
-Ginny est fiancé avec Malfoy maintenant !

Ce fut la deuxième information traumatisante depuis son réveil –la première étant le manque de cheveux de son meilleur ami–, et Dean dut s'asseoir un instant.

-Un Malfoy avec une Weasley, si j'avais su que je verrais ça un jour...

Seamus s'était moqué de lui, puis lui avait dit que s'il trouvait que c'était la pire découverte à ses yeux, il n'était en rien objectif.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Dean d'un air boudeur.  
-Parce que le plus surprenant, c'est que ce soit toi, et pas Ginny, qui as réussi à prendre le cœur du Survivant...

Dean rougit, comme seules les conversations concernant Harry pouvaient le faire rougir, et il baissa les yeux sur la bague simple faite à partir de la chaussure de Neville pour échapper au regard de son ami. Elle était plutôt fine, et pas vraiment masculine, comme si c'était celle que Harry rêvait d'offrir à une fille... Il n'était pas une fille, et pourtant Dean n'avait absolument pas honte de l'avoir au doigt.

C'était peut-être niais à dire, mais puisque ça venait de Harry, c'était forcément la plus belle bague au monde.

C'était tellement niais à dire, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne le disait pas.

Il le pensait, c'est tout.

.

Neville, quand il était sorti de sa méditation et avait appris la nouvelle, avait proposé d'aller voir Harry.

Ron y serait bien allé lui-même, mais il n'était pas très doué pour avoir ce genre de conversation, et il avait confiance en Neville pour lui mettre les idées en place, quelle que soit la place qui leur convienne.

Neville descendit donc dans leur chambre et poussa la porte en douceur.

Harry était assis sur son lit, la tête baissée, ses doigts caressant la bague entourant tendrement son doigt. Il leva la tête vers lui et se força à sourire.

-Je suppose que t'es au courant, vu ta tête, dit-il d'une voix malheureuse.  
-Et toi que tu le vis mal, vu ta tête, répondit Neville en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Harry hocha la tête puis soupira.

-Je devrais faire quoi ?

Neville ne répondit pas tout de suite, le regard dans le vide, avant de se tourner vers le Survivant pour lui demander :

-Ça te gêne ? Je veux dire, tu as honte ?  
-De m'être fiancé avec un garçon ?  
-Ouais...

Harry haussa les épaules puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Hermione ?  
-Tu... tu viens d'une famille sorcière, donc tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais les moldus ne sont pas trop pour l'homosexualité...

Neville lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry fit la moue, puis grogna un « c'est compliqué » qui n'éclaira pas du tout Neville.

-Et tu penses que comme Hermione est née-moldue...  
-J'en sais rien, pas forcément. J'ai été élevé par les moldus et je ne suis pas comme ça...  
-Ouais, mais toi, tu n'aimes pas tes tuteurs...  
-C'est vrai... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tous les moldus ne sont pas comme ça. Et regarde Dean et Seamus, ils ont été élevés avec des moldus et pourtant...

La voix de Harry se perdit et il rentra la tête dans ses épaules, comme s'il voulait se rouler en boule mais qu'il n'osait pas.

-Je pense que Hermione comprendra. C'est quand même la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, elle ne peut pas mal réagir... Enfin, je pense...  
-Moi aussi je pense, mais le problème, c'est que je n'en suis pas sûr... Et tant que je ne suis pas obligé de lui en parler, je repousserais ce moment qui sera sans le moindre doute hyper embarrassant.  
-C'est toi qui vois, Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et sourit à son ami pour faire bonne mesure.

-Allez, je vais te laisser, mais ne traîne pas trop longtemps, on va bientôt manger.  
-Ok, je monte...

Neville hocha la tête et sortit, laissant derrière lui un Harry dans le même état que celui dans lequel il l'avait trouvé en entrant dans la pièce.

Il se sentait impuissant face à cette situation.

La seule chose qui aurait pu l'aider, ç'aurait été de retrouver son fiancé... Seulement, dans le contexte actuel, où ils étaient isolés du reste du monde magique et où la résistance se cachait de tous, cela semblait compliqué.

.

Dean était dans la chambre qu'il occupait depuis son réveil.

Il avait eu la chance d'en avoir une individuelle, à cause de sa faiblesse physique qui durerait apparemment un moment. Il était donc seul, assis sur son lit, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre magique qui donnait sur un paysage imaginaire mais lumineux. Il ruminait ses pensées.

Il était tombé amoureux de Harry durant leur quatrième année, lorsqu'il était devenu le champion tricheur de Poudlard. Il y avait découvert le côté sombre du héros dont on racontait l'histoire à tous les enfants de familles sorcières. C'était un côté attendrissant, humain, qui lui avait donné envie de l'enlacer bien des fois, même s'il s'était toujours gardé de le faire.

Ils s'étaient rapprochés durant leur sixième année, alors que Dean sortait avec Ginny. Il avait commencé à remarquer à quel point Harry semblait jaloux. Bien sûr, au début, il avait cru comme tout le monde que Harry était jaloux de lui et qu'il aimait Ginny, mais Dean avait bien vu qu'il n'y avait aucune colère quand il le regardait lui, juste de la déception.

Il n'avait rien dit aux autres, bien trop incertain, croyant qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'il était orgueilleux. Il avait fini par se faire larguer par Ginny pour une histoire de porte qu'il lui aurait tenue (et pourtant s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, c'était bien d'être galant !), et Harry avait semblé se calmer. La plupart des gens en avaient donc conclu qu'il était bel et bien jaloux de Dean, et ce dernier s'était encore abstenu de donner son avis.

Et puis, il y avait eu ce fameux soir où ils avaient pris des dragées désinhibitrices, et où une simple nuit entre amis s'était transformée en soirée de mise en couple/premier baiser/fiançailles.

Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se faire la cour, de s'apprivoiser, de se sourire avec tendresse, de partager leurs secrets ou de se faire des déclarations... Peut-être que trop d'étapes avaient été sautées avant l'échange de bagues, mais Dean pouvait vivre avec, il pouvait supporter tous les ratés et toutes les fausses manœuvres. Cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, tant qu'il était avec Harry. Si seulement Harry avait été là...

Repliant lentement les jambes contre son torse, il se cacha le visage dans ses genoux devenus noueux à cause de son manque d'exercices physiques durant son coma.

Harry lui manquait tellement...

.

Les espèces ressemblant à des lapins qu'avait trouvé Harry s'avérèrent plutôt bonnes, finalement. Ils en chassèrent donc à nouveau les jours qui suivirent.

Ce fut dans un de ces jours en particulier que le message leur parvint, prononcé par la voix de Seamus.

Il était codé, mais d'une manière tellement incongrue que l'on n'aurait pu penser que c'était une annonce normale :

« La chaussure du botaniste a été perdue. Si le propriétaire la trouve, qu'il rejoigne le fabriquant de réveil là où tout a commencé. Je répète : la chaussure du botaniste a été perdue. Si le propriétaire la trouve, qu'il rejoigne le fabriquant de réveil là où tout a commencé. »

La fourchette de Harry tomba dans son assiette, les aspergeant lui et Neville de sauce.

Ce dernier n'eut pas le courage de s'énerver, tant Harry avait l'air heureux et surpris à ce moment-là. Neville ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une main sur son épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers lui, ignorant le regard étonné qu'Hermione posa rapidement sur eux, ses méninges cherchaient déjà activement la signification du code qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pour une fois.

-Tu vois, il n'a rien oublié.

Harry porta sa main droite à sa bague qu'il caressa avec émotion, hochant la tête.

Hermione prit alors la parole :

-La chaussure du botaniste, il parlait de toi, Neville ?  
-Non, il parlait de ma chaussure, Hermione.  
-De ta chaussure ?

Neville ne répondit pas, mais Harry sentit peser sur lui leur dernière conversation. Sans que son ami ne lui impose quoi que ce soit, il savait que c'était le moment d'en parler.

-Hermione, dit-il alors en sortant sa baguette. La vérité, c'est que j'ai demandé aux gars de te cacher quelque chose depuis longtemps...

Il annula le sort sur sa bague, et elle apparut aux yeux des filles qui écarquillèrent les yeux –enfin, Hermione en tout cas, puisque Luna les avait naturellement ainsi. La brunette se leva vivement de sa chaise et désigna le bijou du doigt, comme si elle voyait Voldemort lui-même accroché dessus.

-C'est une... C'est une...  
-Bague de fiançailles, oui...  
-Je suis heureuse pour vous deux, dit Luna d'un air indéchiffrable. J'espère que votre histoire ne finira pas comme celle de Dumbledore et Grindelwald.

… Elle avait une drôle de manière de les féliciter, en faisant planer ainsi la menace d'une tragédie sur leur couple, mais Harry prit le parti de prendre cela pour de simples félicitations et souhaits de bonheur.

-Comment ça ? Harry, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi a-t-elle pris cet exemple-là ? Mais réponds, voyons !  
-Il ne peut pas, répondit Ron en lui attrapant le bras pour la rasseoir. Tu parles trop vite et tu poses trop de questions. Laisse-lui plutôt raconter son histoire !

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, mais ne commença pas pour autant à parler tout de suite.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait à expliquer cette histoire à quelqu'un, et étrangement, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se justifier. Or, il n'avait pas envie de se justifier, il était fier de son amour, il était content de leurs fiançailles si bizarres... Et il ne pensait pas que quoi que ce soit qu'il ait fait ce fameux jour soit quelque chose qu'on puisse lui reprocher.

Il commença finalement à parler, racontant la mise en couple dans le dortoir. Quand Hermione lui posait des questions sur ses sentiments, il répondait du mieux qu'il pouvait, se retenant au maximum de bégayer, et il appréciait fortement le soutien silencieux de ses amis masculins.

Luna, quant à elle, ne semblait absolument pas concernée par cette histoire, un peu comme si elle était déjà au courant depuis le début.

Et pour être sincère, cela ne serait pas étonnant venant d'elle...

.

Dean avait passé un bon moment au micro, sous le regard légèrement moqueur de son ami, et avait fait passer des mots d'amour à Harry en message codé.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de but à la manœuvre, juste à lui faire comprendre qu'il était sincère pour leur rencontre, que Harry sache à quoi s'attendre en allant au magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley.

Il avait dit le plus de choses possibles qu'il avait sur le cœur, essayant de ne pas mourir de gêne face au regard des autres résistants qui l'entouraient. Finalement, il avait quitté la salle en courant presque après un dernier mot d'amour bégayé.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est ce que ses mots avaient causé à son fiancé...

.

-Harry, allez, sors de là...  
-Non.  
-Ron, il ne veut pas sortir !  
-Oh allez Harry, tu vas pas passer ta journée là-dessous !  
-Si.  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Hermione en passant la tête par la porte du dortoir des garçons.  
-Harry refuse de sortir de sous sa couette.  
-Mais pourquoi, Harry ? Personne n'est en colère contre toi, tu sais...  
-Fichez-moi la paix !

Ron eut un petit sourire et donna un coup de coude à Neville pour lui faire un clin d'œil, avant de déclarer à voix haute :

-Il est embarrassé.

Aussitôt, la couverture s'envola, laissant apparaître le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui s'exclama :

-C'est faux !

Son visage rouge tomate détrompait ses paroles, ce qui fit glousser Hermione d'une manière incontrôlable.

-Et te moque pas !  
-Mais je ne me moque pas, Ry, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Ne sois pas gêné, quand on est excité c'est tout à fait naturel d'avoir une érec...  
-Ne le dis pas !

Le fou rire de Hermione fut tel qu'elle dut sortir pour se calmer plus loin.

-Je vous déteste... gémit Harry en rabattant à nouveau sa couverture sur lui pour se cacher de leurs regards moqueurs.

.

Ce n'était pas tant que Harry était gêné d'avoir fait des bruits bizarres en écoutant la radio et qu'il avait complètement oublié le monde extérieur le temps que Dean lui confirme son amour –il n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu d'érection, contrairement à ce que sous-entendait Hermione ! C'était surtout que, une fois que tout le monde fut sorti de la chambre, il eut tout le loisir de pouvoir tendrement serrer sa main contre lui, roulé en boule sous la couette, savourant la chaleur imaginaire que Dean lui aurait fournie s'il avait été là.

Il se rendait bien compte que sa réaction était excessive. Mais comment faire autrement quand tout son corps tremblait parfois la nuit tellement il avait envie de le voir, quand il avait passé trois mois à craindre la mort de l'homme qu'il aime, quand il avait presque pleuré de soulagement en apprenant son réveil... ?

Dean était toujours amoureux de lui, et il l'attendait. Et quand Harry irait au magasin des jumeaux, il le reverrait, il pourrait à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser... Et l'épouser pour de vrai.

Un sourire extrêmement niais étira ses lèvres, et il fut heureux d'être seul, caché sous la couette.

Bientôt...

.

Dean était tendu comme un arc, les yeux parcourant d'une manière absolument pas naturelle les allées du magasin de farces et attrapes, tentant d'avoir l'air détendu mais se doutant qu'il n'y parvenait pas du tout.

Puis, soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'extrêmement doux saisir sa main et faire tourner sa bague autour de son doigt.

Son souffle s'accéléra visiblement, et il dut retenir un sourire extatique en commençant à marcher vers la sortie, sentant toujours quelque chose de doux mais d'invisible dans sa main, et entendant les pas discrets presque synchronisés aux siens.

Puis ils furent dehors, et Dean se sentit attiré dans un transplanage d'escorte.

Il apparut alors au beau milieu d'une forêt. Harry fit tomber sa cape d'invisibilité, lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Sans hésiter, il glissa ses bras sous les jambes de son fiancé pour le tenir contre lui, et se laissa appuyer contre un arbre pour mieux le soutenir, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres de Harry, caressant ses cuisses en regrettant leur position qui l'empêchait de bouger ses mains où il le voulait.

-Je t'aime, marmonna Harry entre deux baisers.  
-Je t'aime aussi, répondit Dean. Je t'aime plus que tout.

Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu'ils se firent attaquer par un animal qui voulait, soit participer à leurs ébats, soit les manger.

Cela avait légèrement cassé le romantisme, mais aussi calmé leurs ardeurs –pour un temps du moins– et permis à Harry de l'amener jusqu'à la maison à étages, bercée par la douce lumière du soleil. Ron, qui était occupé à couper du bois devant la porte, se redressa avec un grand sourire pour aller accueillir leur ami dans une étreinte virile et enjouée. Le reste de la maisonnée vint ensuite le saluer tour à tour, puis chacun prit son temps pour les taquiner sur leur nouvelle relation –même Luna leur glissa un commentaire sur les joncheruines qui avaient été chassés par leur amour.

Puis Harry avait amené Dean à l'étage où, une fois sur le lit de Harry, ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés, plus lentement, plus tranquillement, et chacun avait caressé la main de l'autre, savourant le contact de la bague qu'ils avaient chacun gardée aussi précieusement que le plus beau des trésors.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit ainsi, chastement et tendrement, puis le matin leur offrit l'occasion de discuter un peu :

-Je t'ai entendu à la radio, lui dit Harry à voix basse. C'était... enfin, j'ai trouvé ça très...  
-Niais ? proposa Dean d'un ton désabusé.  
-Non. Enfin, si, aussi, rectifia Harry en souriant. Mais j'ai trouvé ça très beau. Enfin... Je partage ce que tu...

Il déglutit, cherchant ses mots.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé. Vraiment heureux.  
-Et on va continuer de l'être, d'accord ? murmura Dean. On va s'aimer encore de longues années, on dormira dans le même lit, on mangera ensemble, on... on couchera ensemble, et même quand on se disputera et qu'on ne se supportera plus, on s'aimera encore.  
-C'est une demande en mariage ?

La remarque de Harry le fit rire, et il l'embrassa sur le nez, un peu vexé de s'être fait couper dans sa tirade, mais pas beaucoup.

-Ce serait un peu tard pour le faire.  
-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour expliquer à l'autre combien on l'aime.  
-Vraiment ? Alors dis-moi.

Harry le regarda intensément et lui caressa la joue avant de commencer à parler :

-Je t'aime depuis aussi longtemps que je suis capable d'aimer. J'aime tes yeux, ton visage, ton corps. J'aime ta personnalité, même quand tu fais des blagues de mauvais goût. J'aime ton odeur et j'aime l'idée que, même quand tu n'étais pas à mes côtés, tu étais prêt à me revenir dès que tu ouvrirais les yeux... Je t'ai aimé quand tu as déclaré à la radio que tu étais prêt à me rejoindre.

Sa gorge semblait nouée par l'émotion et il se força à déglutir pour ne pas pleurer.

-Tu m'as manqué, Dean… Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Dean l'embrassa de nouveau, avec ferveur. Cette fois-ci, ils ne se contentèrent pas de simples caresses au-dessus des vêtements, et ils furent bientôt entièrement nus, enroulés dans les draps, partageant enfin la tendresse qu'ils gardaient pour eux jusqu'à présent.

.

 **Bien plus tard**

Il y avait des cris et des rires d'enfants dans la cour de la petite maison au milieu de la forêt.

Des années étaient passées, depuis que Dean s'était réveillé. Les résistants avaient réussi à renverser le régime, emprisonnant Voldemort à vie, et surveillant les rares partisans qui n'avaient pas été tués ou faits prisonniers durant les batailles. L'Angleterre avait mis Bill Weasley à la tête du ministère de la magie. Le pays prospérait, économiquement et culturellement, depuis que l'homme avait entrepris un rapprochement entre les espèces magiques, notamment les gobelins.

Seulement, dans la maison cachée de la Forêt Interdite, tout cela ne les préoccupait guère.

Le jour où Voldemort tomba, Dean demanda à son meilleur ami de les rejoindre, et Seamus fut accueilli à bras ouverts. Luna avait eu un fils, sans jamais dire aux autres qui était le père, puis Hermione avait eu des jumeaux de Ron, bien que leur relation soit restée bien plus amicale qu'amoureuse. Un peu plus tard, Luna demanda à Seamus un autre enfant, désirant faire grandir leur famille.

Les quatre enfants grandissaient désormais ensemble, élevés par les six adultes comme s'ils étaient tous leurs parents. Ils formaient une famille unie, loin des normes de l'Angleterre et des formes classiques d'éducation.

Ils leur apprirent l'importance de la solidarité, du courage et des choix. Ils leur apprirent qu'être seul était pire que perdre une bataille. Ils leur apprirent que survivre ne voulait pas toujours dire combattre, et qu'aimer avait de multiples définitions.

Un jour, les enfants reçurent une lettre de l'école de magie Poudlard. C'était la première fois qu'un hibou parvenait à les trouver. Ils allèrent à l'école, les uns après les autres, grandirent et eurent des amis, des vrais. Une fois adultes, quelques-uns de ces amis les rejoignirent, et certains enfants décidèrent de vivre dans le monde sorcier. Chacun choisit le chemin qu'il souhaitait emprunter.

À leur tour, ils eurent des enfants, et eux aussi allèrent à Poudlard, se firent des amis et choisirent l'avenir dans lequel ils voulaient vivre.

La maison s'agrandit un peu plus, encore, ils se disaient qu'un jour, ils formeraient peut-être une ville à eux seuls, une ville appartenant à une même famille, à une même amitié. Ils se disaient que c'était un beau rêve.

Et puis, encore plus tard, ils devinrent vieux, très vieux, et ils commencèrent à partir.

Dans la petite chambre du premier étage, deux hommes aux cheveux blancs étaient allongés dans un lit. Attraper la dragoncelle, à leur âge, ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir de survie. Et pourtant, ils ne semblaient pas malheureux de leur sort. Leurs mains parcheminées étaient posées sur les draps, enlacées l'une à l'autre. Sur l'une d'elles brillait une alliance argentée qui n'avait pas quitté la main de son propriétaire depuis bien des années. Avec un sourire dans la voix, malgré sa fatigue, l'un des deux hommes dit :

-J'ai toujours pensé que je serais le premier à partir. Avec la prophétie, Voldemort, la guerre, j'ai toujours pensé que je serais tué avant toi.  
-Pourtant, le dernier combat auquel j'ai participé a failli avoir ma peau, alors que tu étais bien loin du danger, répondit l'autre d'une voix tout aussi faible.  
-Finalement, je préfère qu'on parte ensemble, comme ça. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser l'un d'entre nous derrière.

Ils se sourirent un peu plus. Malgré le teint verdâtre et l'aspect grêlé qu'avait pris leur peau à cause de la maladie, malgré la vieillesse et le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils se trouvaient beaux tous les deux, à travers leurs yeux amoureux.

Au-delà des murs de leur chambre, on pouvait entendre des discussions, et un piano qui jouait de la musique au rez-de-chaussée, sur le grand instrument que Harry avait offert à Rose, la fille d'Hermione, le jour de son mariage. Parfois, on pouvait aussi entendre les pleurs d'un bébé, le petit-fils de Luna faisant ses dents en ce moment. Il y avait de la vie dans cette maison. Il y avait de l'espoir pour l'avenir, aussi.

Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir vieilli ici, et Dean non plus.

Et quand Ron entra dans leur chambre, une fois qu'ils se furent éteints en douceur et sans douleur, il trouva une chaussure et un réveil dans les draps de ses amis.


End file.
